1. Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle power generation or output systems and improvements thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to variable power output systems and methods for an automobile or other vehicle based upon a braking system characteristic and improvements thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Braking systems on conventional automobiles or other vehicles commonly employ friction-based elements (e.g., brake pads) for rubbing against other equipment or components (e.g., rotors) connected with the wheels for slowing down or stopping the vehicle. During particularly hard braking, the friction-based elements are pressed with increased force in order to amass greater frictional resistance for halting the vehicle in a reduced timeframe or distance. Due to the nature of such friction-based braking systems, wear results from the constant rubbing of these elements and components and typically requires regular parts replacement or refurbishment. Moreover, the longer the various elements or components are utilized without maintenance, the less effective they become in stopping the vehicle. Thus, in addition to absolute brake failure, brake fade or reduced effectiveness of the elements or components can also result.
Unfortunately, while use of non-friction based systems may help with certain of the above disadvantages, such systems have proven to be prohibitively expensive in many vehicle or automotive applications. In addition, systems for determining heat characteristics for friction based braking systems have not adequately resolved the issues with brake fade or failure or for extending the useful life of braking equipment. Conventional methods of merely alerting an owner of the vehicle when it is recommended to replace or repair components of the braking system usually only provide such alerts when braking performance has already significantly deteriorated. Not only do these methods not address the problem of steadily decreasing braking performance through regular use, but they also rely upon owners themselves to act in response and not passively ignore such alerts. Thus, a system or method which can help extend the useable life of braking equipment or for preventing brake fade or failure would be desirable.
Ideally, a power limiting system or method for a vehicle would be capable of controlling characteristics of the vehicle based on at least a portion of a braking system of the vehicle. A power limiting system or method would ideally allow for one or more variations in power output based upon current characteristics of the braking system. Moreover, a power limiting system or method would ideally allow for accurate determination of a characteristic of the braking system of the vehicle for use in appropriately controlling power or energy output of a component of the vehicle. A power limiting system or method would also ideally be inexpensive to manufacture and integrate with other systems or components of the vehicle.